Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-340136 discloses a video reproducing terminal which creates an index that is retrievable by performing character recognition upon video information obtained from a video broadcast. The video reproducing terminal allows a user to retrieve and view a desired scene in video.